The Land Of Osiris
by AntiAvery
Summary: ;-; not actually mythology. Original story. Takes place in medieval times.
1. Chapter 1

" Knights for hire. Experienced fighter needed for a quest. See local blacksmith for more information," Mike read off the poster hanging on the quest board," reward: 500 credits?!" He was standing in the village he was born in, Wingston, when he  
saw the sign. Mike made a living off taking quests. He had a rusty old iron sword and some pieces of iron armour which he used to take on those quests. Usually quests offered around 100 credits if it was a hard job, but this one had 500! He hurried off  
to the local blacksmith, Smit to see about the quest. " Ayyyy. Mikey you here fora the quest?" Smit asked with his weird accent. " Yes sir. I saw the poster you put up on the quest board. You sure are offering a high reward for completing it." Mike told  
him. " Yes, yes. That is because it is very dangerous. Now I _would_ senda you to complete it, but I already have someone out there," Smit explained. " Then again. All he had was a golden knife and an irona helmet. And he hasn't been back fora 4 days.  
Eh. He's probaly dead by now. I guess I could let you go." _Yes!_ Mike thought. _"_ Great! So can you mark on my map where to go and tell me what to get or kill?" Mike asked Smit as he pulled out his map from the leather bag  
strapped around his shoulder. " Ah. Yes, Of course," Smit agreed while he circled a cave called " Dragon's Cove" on the map with ink. " Now about the quest," Smit told mike," you must go to here," he pointed to the circles area on the map, " kill the  
dragons there, and get a special metal for me," he pulled out a colored drawing of an orange crystal with red designs on it. " I need it to make a sword for a customer. So what do you say? Eh?" Smit said. Mike had to think about this for a moment. _Dragons? The most powerful creature in this land?_ He  
thought. " I...I," Mike stuttered," I'll do it." He agreed. He needed the money. " Alrighta! That'sa my boy!" Smit said with a big smile across his face. Mike began to exit the blacksmith's shop. " You be careful now Mikey!" Smit called after him. "  
I'll be sure to! Thanks!" Mike said. _This is going to be_ very _difficult._ Mike thought. And he headed out for Dragon's cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had been walking for about 4 hours now. He could see Wingston off in the distance and a forest up ahead. He checked his map. The forest was called " The Sleeping Oaks". Now he was in a huge meadow. Just walking, walking, and walking.

There was no creatures in sight which meant no action and more boredom. Mike thought he saw a griffin flying way up in thesky once. He had fought a griffin before and almost died but If a griffin whent up against a dragon the dragon would kill  
/the

griffin almost immediatly. He was getting closer to the forest now and the sun seemed like it was setting. He decided to set up camp right outside the edge of the forest. He didn't want to sleep in the forest for some odd reason. It was probably because  
/the name gave him a suspicious feeling. He pulled out a small box of " Phoenix wings" that he ordered to go from the Miss Bliss Diner. They weren't _actually_ Phoenix wings. They just called it that because they werereally spicy. He ate  
one

/wing and decided to save the other wings for the rest of his journey. He took a sip of water from his canteen and fell asleep on the soft grass of the meadow. He woke up at dawn and skipped breakfast. Instead he continued on his quest. In the meadow  
/it

was very sunny and bright ,but when he entered the forest it immediatly turned dark. It was very quiet. No birds. No animals. No nothing . He unsheathed his sword and slowly walked through the forest. Mikethought he heard a rustle in the bushes,

/but he ignored it. He kept walking. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a figure jump form one tree to another, thendisappear. _Elves maybe. Could it be dryads?_ Mike thought. Suddenly, an arrow flew at him quickly. He

dodged it and Mike saw the figure swiftly jump behind him into a tree and aim at his back. The arrow hit him before he could react and left a stinging pain. _Definetly elves. They always have bows._ Mike thought. He pulled out the arrow and

began

to run down the path he took through the forest. The elf fired at him many other times. Another arrow hit right below his iron shoulder pad. He pulled it out and continued running. _Good thing I brought bandages._ he thought. He could see the  
/light

at the end of the path. The elf stopped following him, knowing that Mike was about to leave their territory. Now he knew why they called it the Sleeping 's so quiet. He couldn't even hear the creature when it came up to attack.

Finally

he reached the end of the forest. He came into the sunlight and saw a river in front of him. The water was sparkling with many fish in it. He cringed. His wounds. He sat on the edge of the river and splashed some water on the cut that the arrows had  
/left.

He reached into his bag to get the bandages and looked back at the wound. " What the devil?" He said, confused. The wound was healing _by itself!_ He looked at his map. The river wasn't marked on it. He took out his ink and pen and drew a line to  
represent the river.

/That meant Mike could name the river since he was first to discover it. That map he had was used all over the world for travel. _Gleaming Creek. That's what I'll name it._ Mike thought. He wrote the words above the line he had drew outside

of The Sleeping Oaks. He put the map, pen and ink, and his bandages up in his bag. Just before he left he filled his canteen with some of the magical water to use for later. " How the devil am I going to get over this river though," Mike said aloud.  
/He could swim through but who knew what was in the water. Therewere all types of river dragons that could blend in with the river bed. He decided to make a jump for it. He backed up as far as he could then ran, holding tightly on to his belongings.  
/He jumped. Mike Grabbedon to the other side of the river bank as his right foot dipped into the water. Mike climbed up and shook his foot around to get some of the water off. Then he continued on his journey.


End file.
